Lucky We're In Love
by allyberry
Summary: Jesse and Rachel can't help but stay in contact after a break-up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so, this is my first story. I actually shortened it, because I wanted to make it into a Chapter story. There were 45,189 words to this story – to be exact. But, I'm willing to completely start over, and take story suggestions. I really hope you guys like it, reviews are encouraged.

_**Rating**: _T

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything, only the plot. If I did, St. Berry would be endgame.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled down at her phone; he was so fast with his replies. She never would have thought that Jesse was a fast texter. Not until now.<p>

He had sadly gone back to Akron. It was their first time away from each other. Rachel sighed. It was only two weeks. That's not too long, right? Wrong, two weeks felt like so much longer. She shook her head, she shouldn't be mad about the time away from him, but she was. Rachel replied to him _'Yeah, school can suck. But I'll live. Talk to you later.'_

**xxxx**

What seemed like a million miles away Jesse received her last text. He frowned; there was no reply that was fitting for that. He could have replied with a simple _'Talk to you later'_, or _'Okay'_. But then he'd be the last one texting her, and, wouldn't that seem lame?

He smiled thinking of how there breakup had gone. She was so dramatic about it. At first, he tried to convince her that Akron wasn't that far away and that they could Skype and call every day, but she still didn't want to give in. Saying that a long-distance relationship was just too much for her to handle, juggling school and Glee Club was already putting enough stress on her. Of course, he shouldn't have been smiling at the thought, because knowing that she wasn't technically his girlfriend was heart wrenching, but she was one of the most amazing girls he had ever met. So, he would do anything for her.

Jesse shook his head placing his phone in his pocket. Telling himself to stop acting so soft, he continued walking down the street, that day had just felt like a nice walking day.

**xxxx**

Rachel walked down the school hallway, books in hand, the day had gone too slow. It was lunchtime now, and all she really wanted to do was walk outside and see Jesse's car in its usual place. They used to always go off campus for lunch. But the two hour drive from Akron to Lima was keeping her from him. That and there relevant break-up.  
>She made her way to a spot at an empty table by a window. Rachel placed her hands on her lap. Jesse was probably busy; she didn't want to text him. Well, she wanted to text him, call him, but not interrupt him, if he had happened to be doing something. Rachel saw someone sit beside her. She recognized the tall figure and automatically knew who it was. "Finn,"<p>

The boy had a stupid grin on his face. "Hey, Rach. Why are you sitting all alone?" Rachel looked around at everyone sitting by each other and chatting. Finn followed her gaze, then nodded, his mouth making an 'O' shape. "Yeah, everyone has better company. Including me," She gave Finn a slight nod, getting up from her seat. "I'll see you later, Finn." Rachel began to walk, when she felt a hand grab her and pull her back down to her seat.

"No, please, stay. You and I both know that if you don't have someone to talk to, you can get all..." He made dramatic hand motions. She sighed figuring he didn't want to say what he had to, because it would make him sound like a jerk. But, who was saying he wasn't?

Rachel got up, again, making sure he didn't pull her back down. "No, I want to go. I'll be fine, really. Thanks anyways Je-" She shook her head, walking away. "Finn."

**xxxx**

Jesse was sitting in his apartment, watching Les Mis, when he thought of Rachel. He sighed, of course, every minute it was Rachel. He took advantage of his train of thought.

He imagined her lounging on that, cute, childish bed of hers, in her pink silk pajama shorts, and her too-tight-to-be-true white tank-top.

Jesse licked his lips, feeling his pants grow extremely tight. He cursed under his breath; Rachel seemed to always do this to him. It was torture.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

**xxxx**

Rachel was on her way to Glee Club, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. When she noticed it was Finn she let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Slowly she unwrapped his arm from her waist. "Stop," He ran in front of her, blocking her path. "Tell me why, Rach. Tell me why you don't want to be with me. Now that Jesse is out of your life, thank God. I'm here to take up that space in your heart." He gestured towards the wrong side of her chest. She grabbed his hand, redirecting it towards her heart. "My heart is right here, Finn."

He smiled, "See, you help me, I help you."

Rachel smiled back, shaking her head. "I'll think about it, okay?" She started walking past him, looking back at the last minute. "Oh and Finn, Jesse isn't exactly out of my life. We broke up because we didn't know how to take on a long distance relationship. I didn't want to keep him from his work. We're still friends."

He nodded, "Not best friends, though." He gave her a wink.

Rachel sighed, putting on her show face. _He's clueless._

**xxxx**

Jesse got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower half. Walking out into the living room and sitting down, grabbing his phone.

He went to the magical name, _My Star. _Rachel had always had that name in his phone. He sent her a text. Soon regretting it. He wondered how she would take his wording…

**xxxx**

Finn sat by Rachel in Glee Club. They had free time at the end of the hour, so Rachel and Finn talked. About football and show choir, mostly. It's almost hard to believe how well two things can mix when people aren't judging the other topic of interest.

Rachel was so engulfed in talking that she didn't see the text sent to her until she got home a while later, and checked her phone. **Jesse-** _It's funny how badly a guy can want a girl. _

**xxxx**

_**Jesse's POV {texting Rachel}**_

…_.Yeah, I guess._

_I weirded you out, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that... Like... I wasn't referring to you. I was uh, watching Spring Awakening, and yeah. Melchior obviously wants Wendla. And… you understand. Right? I'm sorry._

_Yeah. Okay. I was watching Spring Awakening too. Funny, huh?_

Jesse laughed, she understood, thank God. Hopefully she meant it.

_Yes, though I always knew you had a good taste in musicals, and perfected timing._

_It's what I live for. I'm here to give the world a piece of my perfection._

_Yeah, perfection is your specialty._

_..Are you implying that I'm perfect?_

He gulped; glad she wasn't here to see the terrified look on his face. He was a good liar, but lying to Rachel's face was like turning down a starring role in a Broadway production. He couldn't do it. He took a deep breath, remembering he was texting her.

_No. No one is perfect; perfection is unobtainable, with an exception of yours truly. I'm just saying trying to be perfect is like your job._

Lies, lies, and more lies. She was so perfect, why did they break up?

Oh, yeah. Because he was only thinking of the cons of going to Akron, and having her stay in Lima. Of course he trusted her, but he was never one for committed relationships. They had been dating for some time now, and he hadn't known if he was ready to stay committed to her. He still didn't know now. Yeah, he thought about her a lot, but that wasn't something that determined whether you really liked someone or not, right?

_Oh. Yeah. I guess so._

_Don't take it the wrong way, you try. And trying is sometimes the best solution to the situation._

_Yeah._

Jesse almost turned to suicide then and there. She was mad, or sad. What was wrong with his words today? What had he done to deserve confusion?

_How was school today?_

_It was okay. Finn and I started a rather interesting conversation in Glee Club. It was a contradiction in itself._

Jesse was instantly furious.

_Oh?_

It was the best he could do.

_Yes, and he serenaded me. It was quite sweet, but awkward._

…_What song._

He knew he probably sounded like a jealous douche right now, so he toned it down. There was a small pause before she replied.

_Jessie's Girl._

The Jolly Green Giant was trying to steal his girl, again.

He shook his head. Not my girl, we broke up, get over it.

_That's nice. Anyways, what was the topic of conversation?_

_We were talking about football, and then we talked about... something else._

Jesse felt his stomach flip. He knew what she was going to say. What she meant by 'something else'

_You talked about getting back together._

_You aren't... Mad, are you?_

_No. I'm happy for you. I already have a girlfriend back here. She's wonderful, she was also part of VA, but I never noticed._

He lied, again.

There was a long moment of silence before his phone vibrated again.

_I have to go._

He wanted to tell her he was lying, but then he'd seem soft and stupid.

_Alright, enjoy the rest of your night. _

**xxxx**

After that last text she felt like crying. He had moved on already, how stupid was she?

She nodded to herself. Good thing she had lied about the topic of conversation. At first it was just an attempt to make him jealous, but if she would have told the truth, she never would have found out he had a girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Second chapter, yay~ I really appreciated the feedback I got, and _Shan, I know, I he should've just come clean and told her it was a façade. But hey, Jesse is too stubborn to admit that Rachel's moved on and he hasn't. Even though Rachel hasn't really moved on, TROLOLOL._

Okay, enough of this long, pointless Note.

**Rated: **Definitely M (**SPOILER ALERT: It's not St. Berry –cries-**)

**Disclaimer: **Le does not own anything ~ only my imagination. Though, sometimes even my own imagination is too strong-willed for me.

* * *

><p><em>After that last text she felt like crying. He had moved on already, how stupid was she?<em>

_She nodded to herself. Good thing she had lied about the topic of conversation. At first it was just an attempt to make him jealous, but if she would have told the truth, she never would have found out he had a girlfriend._

* * *

><p>Rachel called Kurt, hoping he'd pick up. He answered on the third ring and soon, after informing her Dads of her absence and packing an overnight bad, she was heading over to the Hudmel house.<p>

**xxxx**

Rachel knocked on the door to the Hummel's house, and was greeted by Kurt, who pulled her into a tight hug. "My favourite hag, how are you, love?"

Rachel felt a tear run down her cheek. "He's already moved on."

Kurt shushed her, stroking her hair. "Let's get you upstairs and in some pajamas. We can watch Babs and snack on non-dairy ice cream." Rachel nodded walking farther into the house. When they reached the top of the stairs she looked into Finn's room, seeing him lounging on his bed, playing video games with a pop by his side.

This was going to be her night to take control. She was going to make Jesse so jealous.

**xxxx**

An hour or two after Kurt went to sleep she snuck out of the room, it was midnight or so. She was wearing Jesse's favourite pair of pajamas for her, pink shorts and a white tank top.

Rachel knocked lightly on Finn's door, before opening it and seeing him sitting upright playing one of his many weapon induced games. He looked over after a minute, seeing her leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

She saw his vision move to her lower half, as he stopped the game.

She smiled at him, "Hi."

"Uh, hey, what's up, Rach?" He licked his lips.

She walked closer to him, sitting on the end of the bed beside him. "Nothing, Kurt fell asleep." She gestured towards Kurt's room across the hall. "And I heard the TV on, so, I decided to come check it out. I thought you'd be asleep by now, but obviously not." A sound of innocence tugged at her words.

He was speechless, God she looked so fucking hot. Only she could rock such a girly outfit like that. "Yeah, glad I didn't fall asleep."

She took a deep breath. Before whispering at a level only she could hear. "This is for you, Jesse." She leaned in and kissed Finn.

He kissed back, a bit surprised at first, but he adjusted. The kiss became heated and he pulled her flush against him. She pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him.

He groaned into the kiss, moving down to her neck. She smelt really good, like strawberries. "Rach, you don't know what you do to me."

_Jesse_. All she wanted to say was his name right now. She wanted Jesse to be under her. She wanted to let him be the one saying that to her. But instead it was Finn. That's when she stopped. She couldn't do this. If all she thought about was Jesse, while she was doing this with Finn, then he obviously wasn't right for her. She got up, feeling flushed.

He sat up with her, going to kiss her neck. She quickly held out a hand to stop him. "I'm sorry, Finn. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't lead you on." She got up and moved to Kurt's room, not looking back at Finn's face. When she got back she noticed she had five missed texts, and one missed call. All from Jesse.

**xxxx**

Jesse sighed, running his hand through his hair. Was he really out at a bar right now? No, the real question was, was he really trying to pick up a girl? And to top that, trying to pick up a girl the complete opposite of Rachel?  
>He just needed to get her off his mind. And this was the only way he could think of doing just that.<p>

A woman with black hair and a nice body walked up to him. "Hey," She looked down at his pants. He had chosen to wear tighter than usual pants; it really helped when you were trying to get a girl.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not going to have sex with you." He looked at her hair; it was too close to Rachel's hair color for him. All he could see was Rachel, Rachel, and Rachel. "Nothing personal, just… no."

A few minutes later he found the girl he was looking for. She was blonde, with a big ass. Then there was that small nose, and green eyes. A perfect opposite of Rachel.

In what seemed like only a few seconds after, she was up against the other side of his bedroom door.

She unbuttoned his pants and he let her slide down his body like it was her fucking job. After a few minutes of her sucking him he got tired of the worthless feeling, and threw her on the bed. All he wanted was a little pleasure, something to take his mind off of the oaf loving brunette.

He didn't let a second pass, before he was in a condom and thrusting deeply in and out of her, he groaned, this didn't feel right. She felt so used. It was disgusting.

She screamed for him to stop, he was going too fast for her, he rolled his eyes. "Just fucking take it."

She came that night, he didn't, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. And he wasn't satisfied with that in the least. He didn't even bother to learn her name. He never wanted to see her again.

He made his way to his phone, sending texts to Rachel. Each about twenty minutes apart.

_Hey, _

_{text 2} Rachel. I think we should talk._

_{text 3} Are you there? You might be sleeping... I don't know. But like I said, we need to talk. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you._

_{text 4} Okay Rachel. I know you are awake, Jacob just blogged about it. You and Kurt are having a sleepover. Fuck. Why can't you just accept that we need to work things out? You are acting like me getting over you is a big fucking deal. When really, it seems like you got over me before I got over you. Just... talk to me? Please?_

_{text 5} Okay, fuck you too. It's bad enough I had to go out and find a dumb bitch to fuck, just to try to get over you. But the fact that it didn't work is worse. If you didn't want to talk to me, you could have just texted me back saying that you didn't want to. Instead of leaving me to think I'm a fucking loon for wanting to see you at least acknowledge my presence._

He immediately felt guilt ridden. He shouldn't have said that. He decided to call her this time.

_**-Beep-**_

_Hey, Rachel… It's Jesse. I am really, really sorry about those last texts. I just got really mad, and… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just... It's just... I don't know. I really just don't know what to say right now. I... need you Rachel. And I've always been too scared to say it. I want to say that you are mine; I want to know that I still have a reason to be happy with my life. You are the only person that I think about, anymore. And it's so hard sometimes. Knowing you can't get someone off of your mind, and you try so hard to stop being so fucking... sorry... so soft, but really it's them that make you that way. I just wish you would tell me there is a way we can be happy together again, even if it's texting every day until I go back to Lima. I don't want to get on lower terms with you, Rachel. I want there to be an us,_

_**-Beep-**_

He wasn't sure whether or not he should call back just to say _'I think I love you'_

**xxxx**

Rachel went home right away.

He had sex with a girl…

That was all she could think about.

He had sex with another girl…

**xxxx**

The next week passed in a blur, with both Jesse and Rachel basically rotting in sorrow.

Jesse continued to call her, and text her, with no response.

Rachel continued to ignore him, soon starting a relatively fast moving relationship with Finn.

One day, Jesse became furious once more. He was madder than he had ever been before. Rachel wanted to play stubborn teenager? Okay, he would play.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>CLIFFHANGER. Goodness, I fell like this is going slow. I'm impatient as well, so I'm trying to revise and post chapters as soon as I can. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
